transformersmarveloverwatchuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Once Upon a Time on Earth
After the Fallout Battle against the Mirrored Universe Autobots, Scattershot builds twin Mini-Con clones as the Decepticons build two Decepticons modeled off of Bumblebee and Hot Rod. Following the Fallout Battle against the Mirrored Universe Autobots, Scattershot builds twin Mini-Con partners as the Decepticons build Decepticon clones inspired by Bumblebee and Hot Rod. Plot Gimlin Facility I In his quarters, Scattershot uses a wielding torch to wield a miniature arm to a small human-sized transformer body. After he finishes wielding the body together, he starts wielding a leg to the other body. Once he's done with that, he opens his chest and uses the AllSpark to bring life to the two miniature bodies. The bodies come to life, and Scattershot names them Recon and Caliburst. Scattershot then orders the Mini-Con twins to follow him. The Mini-Cons do so, and they submerge into Scattershot's chest cavity, by shrinking. The Nemesis Megatron enters the Laboratory, and orders Shockwave to experiment with the Transformium, so they may start building their army. Shockwave mentions that he has no spark source, and Megatron hands Shockwave a shard of Dark Energon. Megatron tells Shockwave that he made a quick trip to Earth and found a shard of Dark Energon. Megatron orders Shockwave to start experimenting. Shockwave begins to build schematics for the Decepticons, but has no good schematics. He then uses a Satellite to scan Hot Rod and Bumblebee and download their schematics. He then begins to use a machine to animate the bodies. Shockwave acquires the presence of Shatter and Dropkick. Both enter the lab, and Shockwave downloads their personality brainwaves and downloads them into the bodies. Shockwave then places the shards of Dark Energon in the bodies. Both bodies activate, and the first clone, modeled off of Bumblebee steps out and Shockwave names him "Stinger". The second clone steps out and Shockwave names him "Dark Hot Rod", though he actually calls him "Hot Rod". Shockwave takes them to Megatron, and both clones pledge allegiance to him. Stinger asks Megatron what their first mission is, and Megatron mentions that he discovered a cave full of Dark Energon Crystals near the Canadian-Minnesotan border. He goes on to mention that the Autobots are getting close to that proximity, and wants them to lead them astray. D.H.R. and Stinger ask Megatron when they start, and Megatron orders Soundwave to open a portal to Earth. Soundwave complies and opens a GroundBridge to Earth. Cave, Minnesota-Canada Border I Brittney Knightley climbs a mountain wall and walks alongside the edge, to a cave entrance. She turns on the flashlight and travels down it. She discovers a Purple Crystal and takes out her scanning device. She breaks a piece off and places it in. The scanning device comes to life and begins to chase Brittney. She runs deeper into the cave and discovers D.H.R. ordering Vehicon Miners to mine every last Dark Energon Crystal and bring them to Megatron. Brittney is then tackled by the machine then uses a rock to destroy the machine, ending it. She then goes to hide in another part of the cave. D.H.R. then drives out of the cave to wreak havoc in a nearby town of Watersville. Watersville, Minnesota I Dark Hot Rod begins to wreak havoc and fire upon the citizens. Scattershot arrives and orders Road Rage, Roadbuster, and Whirl to engage the Decepticon, as he heads up north to Vermilion Bay to aide Blaster and Bumblebee with Soundwave and Stinger. As Scatyershot leaves, Mary and Natalie begin firing upon D.H.R. Whirl comments that Dark Hot Rod looks like Hot Rod. Road Rage attacks D.H.R., as Roadbuster and Whirl transform into their vehicle modes and begin attacking. Vermilion Bay, Ontario, Canada I Soundwave and Blaster brawl one another as Bumblebee slams Stinger into a building, and Scattershot and Elizabeth arrives. Elizabeth then uses her gun to fire upon Soundwave. Soundwave summons Rumble, Frenzy, Enemy, and Flip Sides to attack Elizabeth and Scattershot. Scattershot summons Recon and Caliburst. Recon and Caliburst engage in a fist-fight against Enemy and Flip Sides. Scattershot is attacked by Frenzy and Rumble, who tackle him. Blaster sends Soundwave flying, before summoning Rewind and Eject. Rewind and Eject then attack Rumble and Frenzy. Scattershot then engages in Soundwave, who knocks out Blaster with one of his tentacles. Watersville, Minnesota II Hot Rod enters the battle with Road Rage, Roadbuster, and Whirl. D.H.R. tricks Road Rage into shooting Whirl, causing him to crash onto the ground, and onto Roadbuster. Hot Rod then rips D.H.R. off of Road Rage and tosses him into a IRS Building. D.H.R. sends a blast knocking out Road Rage, and Hot Rod attacks D.H.R. Hot Rod asks him where Megatron is. D.H.R. refuses to comply. Hot Rod then contacts Crosshairs for back up, and realizing that he is his template, D.H.R. decides to comply. D.H.R. mentions that he was created by Megatron to distract the Autobots. He goes on to mention that The Nemesis is on The Moon, while he was ordered by Megatron to keep them away from a cave on the Minnesotan-Canadian border, which is full of Dark Energon. Hot Rod thanks D.H.R. and decides to spare him. Hot Rod then contacts Fallback to pick up the Wreckers as he and D.H.R. destroy the Dark Energon Cave. Fallback opens a portal and him and Windblade walk out. Windblade places Road Rage, Roadbuster, and Whirl on Fallback, while Mary and Natalie climb into his cab. Fallback then drives into the portal, and the portal closes. Hot Rod introduces Windblade to D.H.R. D.H.R. mentions to be less confusing, that he would like to be called "Havoc". Hot Rod allows this, and tells Windblade that they have to go to the cave. Hot Rod then contacts Scattershot and tells him. Vermilion Bay, Ontario, Canada II Scattershot receives Hot Rod's message, and his smacked by Soundwave. Blaster comes back online and attacks Soundwave, as Stinger slams Bumblebee into a restaraunt. Bumblebee grows angry and grabs Stinger and tosses him into a Gas station pump, causing the gas station to blow up. Soundwave is distracted, and Blaster sends him flying. Scattershot notices that Recon and Caliburst are getting overwhelmed by Soundwave's Minions, who've knocked out Rewind and Eject. Scattershot grabs his Mini-Cons, before blasting Enemy and Flip Sides, killing them. Soundwave is left distraught, and orders Rumble and Frenzy to return. Both do so, and Soundwave retreats. Scattershot tells Blaster and Bumblebee to return to Ark I Base, as he goes to aide Hot Rod with destroying the Cave. Cave, Minnesota-Canada Border II Hot Rod, Havoc, and Windblade arrive at the caves, where they find Shatter and Dropkick leading the mining process. Windblade leads them into attacking. Brittney records the Battle, and is noticed by Shatter. Shatter chases Brittney, with intentions of killing her. Havoc notices Shatter chasing a human, and goes to save her. He saves her, and Shatter brands Dark Hot Rod a traitor, though he tells her that his name is Havoc. Dropkick slams Hot Rod onto a mining tool, as Windblade attacks the Vehicon Miners. Dropkick and Shatter begin chasing Havoc, who takes Brittney to a safe spot. Brittney begins to grow attached to Havoc, asking him who he's aligned with. Shatter stops to contact Megatron, who orders Shockwave to open a portal to the cave. Havoc then blasts a cave chamber entrance, stopping Shatter and Dropkick. Shatter brands Havoc not only a traitor, but a coward, defending than Offending. Dropkick and Shatter leave to gang up on Windblade. Windblade kills the last of the Vehicon Miners, as Scattershot and Elizabeth arrive. Scattershot orders Elizabeth to plant bombs all over the caves, and ejects his Mini-Cons to aide her. Windblade is attacked by Shatter and Dropkick, and she is saved by Scattershot. Scattershot slices Dropkick's arm off, and Dropkick's it away. Shatter attacks Scattershot as Megatron arrives. Windblade attempts to attack him, but she is heavily wounded by him. Havoc overhears Scattershot and Windblade's screams. Brittney tells him that he should hjelp them, though Havoc mentions that he fears Megatron. He goes on to mentions that he has no real soul, as he was brought to life with the purple crystals outside. Brittney tells him that soul or none, he should help them, as it is the right thing to do. Havoc is inspired and blasts the cave chamber open. He tells Brittney to flee the cave, as he goes to 'End Megatron'. As Megatron prepares to kill Scattershot and Windblade, Havoc arrives, heavily injures Shatter, and attacks Megatron. Caliburst places the last bomb, and he, Recon, and Elizabeth run out of the caves. They are joined by Brittney, who introduces herself. Recon tells Scattershot that the bombs are placed, and he and Windblade get up and flee. Both exit the cave as Megatron impales Havoc.Brittney sees this and is left appalled. Havoc looks at her and thanks her, before pointing his blaster at a bomb and shoots it, entombing him and the Decepticons within the cave, as the others are shoved off the side of the mountain wall. Scattershot catches Elizabeth and his Mini-Cons, as Windblade grabs Brittney and flies away. Scattershot and Hot Rod lands in the river, but emerges safely. Megatron, Shatter, and Dropkick emerge alive and Megatron orders Shockwave to return them to The Nemesis, their mission to mine Dark Energon a failure. Scattershot orders Windblade to take the others back to Gimlin Facility, as he goes to look for Havoc. He finds Havoc's body among the rubble, offline. He digs out his body and orders Fallback to open a portal back to Gimlin Facility. Brittney is reunited with her sister Natalie, and Elizabeth asks if they know each other. Natalie mentions that Brittney is her younger triplet sister. Gimlin Facility II Brittney, Natalie, and Elizabeth wait outside the Medical Bay, and Windblade tells them not to worry, as Scattershot is a genius when it comes to scientific engineering. In the Medical Bay, Scattershot and Fallback begin to reconfigure Havoc. They reattach Havoc's severed leg, with Caliburst. scattershot then uses Recon to emblazone the symbol of The Wreckers on Havoc's chest. Scattershot tells Fallback that he intends on making Havoc a Wrecker for his actions. Scattershot then uses the AllSpark to give Havoc an official spark. Havoc emerges, and Scattershot leads him out of the Medical Bay. Brittney is relieved and hugs Havoc's leg. Havoc offers Brittney a ride, and she agrees to go on one. Havoc then transforms and takes Brittney a ride into the sunset... Featured Characters Decepticons * Megatron * Shockwave * Dark Hot Rod/ Havoc * Stinger * Dropkick * Shatter * Soundwave ** Frenzy ** Rumble ** Enemy ** Flip Sides * Vehicons Autobots * Scattershot ** Caliburst ** Recon * Windblade * Hot Rod * Roadbuster * Whirl * Bumblebee * Road Rage * Blaster ** Rewind ** Eject * Fallback Humans * Elizabeth Oxton * Natalie Knightley * Mary Muldoon * Brittney Knightley Soundtrack * "Adios Amigo" by Michael Head & The Red Elastic Band Notes * Scattershot gets two Mini-Con partners. * Recon, Caliburst, Rewing, Eject, Dark Hot Rod/ Havoc, and Stinger debut. * When Dark Hot Rod is remodeled, he would be based off of Transformers: The Last Knight Hot Rod.